


snow day

by tuaslut



Series: are we related? [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Everyone is tired, Fluff, Friendship, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Peace, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (Background) - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Peter Parker, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuaslut/pseuds/tuaslut
Summary: Peter has the best day anyone could've asked for, and it's all thanks to a snow day.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: are we related? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	snow day

Peter's dozing on Tony's shoulder while Tony drinks coffee and watches the news.

The news ticker on-screen lists all the closed schools in the area, one of them catching Tony's eye.

"Hey, you have no school today." Tony whispers, disturbing the comfortable silence.

"Hmmph?" Peter mumbles, moving to slump against the couch cushions.

"It's a snow day." Tony says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mmm." Peter murmurs, pulling a pillow from behind his back before falling limp.

"I thought kids loved snow days." Tony says.

"I like sleep better." Peter groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Nobody told you to stay up to watch movies with me." Tony replies.

Peter responds by putting Tony's coffee mug on the side table and curling up in his lap.

Tony pulls a blanket over the two and leans back into the couch cushions.

"Kid, you aren't good for my back." Tony chuckles.

"It's not like you had good posture, anyways." Peter says before drifting asleep.

Tony lets out a quiet laugh before running a hand through Peter's hair, finger combing his knots.

At 5:30, Steve walks in, plopping face down onto the couch. After a minute, he sits up and places his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Hi, shellhead." Steve muffles into Tony's shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your run?" Tony whispers.

"I don't wanna run." Steve whines, and Tony looks over to see him already dressed in his workout gear.

"But I thought you loved spreading your pheromones throughout the halls?" Tony says before Steve pinches his thigh.

"You are such a child." Tony jokes.

"Am not!" Steve whines, lifting his head off of Tony's shoulder to gawk at him.

"Yes, you are." Tony says. "Look, if you don't wanna run, then.. don't. Who's gonna know?"

"I'll know!" Steve whines again. "But outside looks so cold, and inside is so warm and cozy."

"Why do I bother building a gym, you know?" Tony asks as Steve rests his head back on Tony's shoulder.

"It's not the same, you can't socialize with the people of New York while you're in a multi-million skyscraper." Steve says.

"Steve, sweetie, go later, or break another one of my expensive treadmills." Tony says.

"I said I was sorry." Steve mumbles into Tony's bicep.

"I know, but it's still funny to bring up from time to time." Tony says, moving his arm to put it around Steve's shoulders.

"No, stop making me comfortable." Steve moans as he pulls a blanket over his lap. "You're gonna make me fall asleep."

"I am doing no such thing, Steven." Tony gasps as he traces swirls onto Steve's shoulder with his finger.

"You're doing this on purpose." Steve murmurs, his eyes starting to droop closed.

"Uh huh." Tony says.

"I hate you." Steve maffles before his breath evens out.

"Love you too, Cap." Tony says.

-:•:-

Natasha shuffles in an hour later, still dressed in her pajamas with her hair in a messy bun.

They share a look before she sits on Tony's other side, placing her head on his other shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tony whispers.

"Nightmare." Natasha mutters before closing her eyes.

Tony hums before closing his eyes, as well.

-:•:-

When Tony wakes up again, the sunrise is filtering into the living room. He lifts his head up to look out the window before Bruce shuffles in.

"Cuddle pile?" Bruce yawns before he lies down on the couch, placing his head in Steve's lap. Steve mumbles something, placing his hand in Bruce's hair before falling limp.

"It was accidental." Tony says.

"Sure." Bruce says.

"So, what's your excuse?" Tony asks after a minute.

"Huh?" Bruce asks.

"What brings you to the cuddle couch?" Tony asks.

"Tired." Bruce says. "Finally figured out that quantum mechanics theorem an hour ago."

"You didn't have to stay up all night for that." Tony says. "We could've done it today."

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about it when I went to sleep." Bruce responds.

"Well, I guess we don't have much to do today, then." Tony sighs.

"Is that so terrible?" Bruce yawns.

"I guess not." Tony says as he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

-:•:-

Tony gets a decent amount of rest before hearing one of the vents swing open.

"Clint, I know it's you." Tony says with his eyes closed.

"The squeaky vent was a warning, okay." Clint says as he falls out of the vent, landing on his feet. "What's with the corpse pile?"

"Peter and Bruce stayed up all night, Nat had a nightmare, and Steve, well Steve's clingy." Tony says, opening his eyes to look at Clint.

"Mind if I join?" Clint asks and Tony nods.

"The more, the warmer." Tony says as Clint sits next to Natasha. She wraps her arm around his shoulders and pulls him onto her chest.

"This is kinda nice." Clint mumbles, getting sleepy already.

"That's the point, Clint." Tony says before he falls asleep, letting out soft snores.

An hour later, Pepper and Rhodey walk into the living room, in the middle of a quiet conversation.

"Why did FRIDAY say he was here, shouldn't he be -aw." Pepper says as she looks over at the pile on the couch.

"Well, at least we know he got some sleep." Rhodey laughs as he walks behind the back of the couch, stopping in front of Tony's sleeping figure.

"Hey, Tones?" Rhodey whispers into Tony's ear.

"I wasn't sleeping." Tony mumbles, looking around before looking up. "Oh, hi, honeybear."

"What're you doing sleeping on the couch?" Rhodey asks.

"Peter's tired." Tony says before yawning in his face.

"Ugh, brush your teeth, you have coffee breath." Rhodey says, scrunching his nose in fake disgust.

"Oh no, m' coffee!" Tony whines , lifting his head to look at the forgotten mug on the coffee table.

"I could make you some more." Rhodey laughs, the sound causing Peter to stir awake.

"Shhh." Tony whispers as he sits still, trying to get Peter to go back to sleep.

Peter turns his head before nuzzling into Tony's neck and going back to sleep.

"He didn't sleep at all last night." Tony says and Rhodey nods.

"I'll definitely go make you some coffee." Rhodey says as he pats Tony on the top of his head.

"Dark roast, please." Tony whispers before Pepper walks over.

"I can't even be mad since you don't have meetings today." Pepper says with a smile.

"How'd that happen?" Tony asks as Pepper leans over to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Nobody wants to risk coming here because of the snow. You got lucky." Pepper says as Tony scrunches his nose.

"I'm always lucky." Tony says as Peter stirs in his arms.

"What time is it?" Peter groans, lifting his cheek off of Tony's shoulder.

"It's 8:27." Pepper says after checking her watch.

"Oh, hi, Pepper." Peter croaks out with a smile.

"Hey, Peter, how're you feeling?" Pepper asks, moving a hand to move his hair out of his face.

"A bit tired, but 'm good." Peter says before he looks at Tony's shirt. "Sorry for drooling on you."

"That's so gross." Tony groans, no heat in his voice.

"You've had worse body fluids on you." Pepper laughs.

"True." Tony says. "Well, we gotta wake the rest of these guys up."

"I got it." Peter says. He leans in front of Steve's face and burps in his face.

Steve scrunches his nose and cracks open his eyes. "Ugh, was that your breath?"

"Yeah." Peter says and Steve groans.

"It reeks." Steve says as he lifts his head off of Tony's shoulder and rubs his eyes.

"Your breath didn't smell that bad." Tony says in confusion.

"There's a sac on the roof of my mouth, and whenever I press on it with my tongue, it makes my breath smell terrible." Peter says. "It's like fart spray but nastier."

"Oh, god, I smell it now." Tony says as he lifts his shirt collar over his nose. "Go brush your teeth, I'll wake up the assassins."

"This is arachnid discrimination." Peter huffs as he gets out of Tony's lap. "You wouldn't treat Natasha like this!"

"Because we're scared of her." Steve says.

As Peter walks away, Steve nips him in the thigh, causing Peter to let out a squeak.

"Hey, don't abuse him, that's my job!" Tony says.

"I thought you deserved a break." Steve says before Clint lets out a loud snore.

"Hey, bird brain!" Tony yells and Clint's head shoots up from its spot on Natasha's shoulder while Natasha rubs her eyes.

"Was that necessary?" She groans.

"He was snoring, I was saving you." Tony says.

"I don't snore!" Clint groans as he flops onto the other side of the couch.

"You sound like a wood chipper." Tony says when Rhodey walks in with two cups of coffee.

"Honeybear!" Tony says with glee as Rhodey hands him his cup.

"You're welcome." Rhodey says when Tony takes a sip.

"Isn't my undying love thanks enough?" Tony asks.

Rhodey thinks about it for a second. "Nope."

"Fine." Tony groans. "Thank you."

"So, what's the Breakfast Club's plans for today?" Pepper asks.

"Oooh, we should watch that! That's a snow day movie!" Tony says.

"What's it about?" Steve asks as he swipes Tony's mug for a sip.

"You fiend!" Tony squawks before Steve hands him back his mug.

"It's good coffee." Steve says. "Now, what's the Breakfast Club?"

"Only one of the 80's best movies." Tony says. "It's a must-watch."

"Then, we must watch." Steve says as Peter walks in.

"Lemme smell your breath." Tony asks as Peter sits on his lap.

Peter smiles at him before burping in his face.

"Ugh!" Tony groans. "Go back!"

"But I brushed my teeth!" Peter complains.

"Do it again, dear god!" Tony manages to say before gagging.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Peter says before Steve covers his nose.

"It's that bad." Steve says.

"Oh my god, I used fart spray instead of mouthwash spray!" Peter gasps.

"That shouldn't even be in the bathroom!" Tony moans. "Please brush your teeth again."

"Okay, I'm going." Peter groans as he leaves again.

"Fart spray?" Steve asks.

"You don't wanna know." Tony says.

"No, I wanna know." Steve says.

"Imagine a liquid egg fart. That's fart spray." Rhodey says.

"Sounds gross." Steve comments. 

"Gross is a major understatement." Clint responds as Peter walks in again.

"Is it better now?" Peter says after he breathes in Tony's face.

"Much better." Tony says as Peter climbs into his lap.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Peter asks as he wraps his arms around Tony's neck.

"For the first time in forever, nothing." Tony says.

"Thank god." Peter says as he rests his head on Tony's shoulder. "I don't have the energy to do anything but sleep."

"You're still tired?" Tony asks and Peter yawns.

"It's 8 a.m., of course I'm tired." Peter mumbles.

"Wait, Pete, don't fall asleep on me, I was gonna make breakfast." Tony says as Peter tightens his hold on Tony.

"Breakfast?" Clint asks, lifting his head up.

"What kind of breakfast?" Peter maffles, blinking his eyes open.

"Uh, pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Tony says.

"Tony, I will pry Peter off of you if you don't make breakfast right now." Steve says.

"But I'm tired." Peter whines.

"And I want Tony's pancakes." Steve whines in the same tone. 

Tony laughs before patting Peter's back. "Bubba, he seems serious."

"No." Peter whines. "Comfy."

"Steve, I don't know what to say." Tony says. 

Steve sighs and pulls Peter off of Tony.

"Why?" Peter groans before Steve wraps his arms around him and settles him against his chest.

"Better?" Steve asks, looking down at Peter.

"This is actually kinda nice." Peter says after getting comfortable.

Tony laughs as he stands up. "Have fun with the spidermonkey."

"Why do you call him that again?" Steve asks as Peter starts snoring.

"You'll see." Tony says before he turns around.

"Tony, you're scaring me, and you don't do that often." Steve says.

"You'll be fine." Tony says as he looks at Steve. "Scratch that, you're screwed, he's already tugging on your shirt."

"What's he gonna do?" Steve asks as he looks down.

"You ever get stuck to a glue trap?" Tony asks as he walks down the hallway.

"If it's any consolation, you two look cute together." Clint laughs. 

Steve glares at him before flipping him off.

"Steve!" Clint gasps. "You're in the presence of a child!"

"He's old enough to drive." Steve says as he grabs the remote.

"Doesn't mean he's not old enough to want cuddles." Clint laughs before Natasha elbows him in the stomach.

"Okay, I'll stop." Clint groans as he curls in on himself.

Steve smiles as he scrolls through a list of movies.

-:•:-

"Food's ready!" Tony yells from the kitchen.

Steve pauses the movie on-screen and everyone makes their way to the kitchen except for Steve. 

"Want me to bring you a plate?" Natasha asks as she peeks her head into the lounge room.

"Yes, please." Steve says as he turns his head away from the screen.

Natasha turns and walks into the kitchen and Steve turns back to the movie.

After some bickering in the kitchen, Tony walks into the lounge room.

"Let's go." Tony says as he stands in front of Steve.

"Where?" Steve asks as he pauses the movie.

"To put him to bed. As much as I love seeing you two bond, I can hear your stomach growling from here." Tony says.

Steve blushes as he stands, making sure not to jostle Peter.

The three walk to Peter's room and Tony opens the door.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" Tony asks himself before turning to Steve.

"I do his legs while you do his arms?" Tony asks Steve.

"Yeah, sure." Steve says.

The two manage to put Peter to bed after minutes of struggle.

"My god, he has quite the grip." Steve sighs.

"Be glad he didn't stick to you." Tony says as he opens Peter's closet.

"Whatcha doing?" Steve asks as Tony pulls out a stuffed hippo.

"It's his favorite stuffed animal, I won it for him at a carnival." Tony says as he tucks it in next to Peter. He immediately wraps his arms around the stuffed animal and brings it close to his chest.

"Aww, look at you being a dad." Steve coos as he lightly punches Tony in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Tony says before kissing Peter's forehead. "Now, let's go feed the beast before he wakes up."

"I'd prefer if you didn't call my stomach 'the beast'." Steve says.

"Did you want me to call it the kraken?" Tony asks.

-:•:-

Peter wakes up to the smell of bacon in his room. He opens his eyes to see a plate of breakfast on his nightstand. 

Peter sits up in his bed, looking around as he feels a paper stuck to his forehead. He pulls off a Post-It note that reads:

"sorry we didn't wake you, you seemed comfy. in the office if you need anything.

-Tony

P.S. from Steve- If you ever need a cuddle buddy, I'm here. :^)

P.P.S. from Tony AND STEVE, we love you!! (steve put me up to it ok) (tony's a big fat liar :^) )"

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, feel free to leave comments and kudos!  
> -mel <3


End file.
